The Revenge of Blood Blades
by LEC743
Summary: She was running. Her sides hurt with every shallow breath. Guards ran after her as a voice echoed through out the dark and treacherous castle. "SEIZE HER! CAPTURE HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"
1. Prologue

**I just want you all to know that the OC Villain of this story is not mine. The credit goes to DragonLovingBrony. All his. I also don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Just saying if you haven't read my ****profile.**

* * *

She was running. Her sides hurt with every shallow breath. Guards ran after her as a voice echoed through out the dark and treacherous castle.

"_SEIZE HER! CAPTURE HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE_!"

With every turn night guard ponies seem to just appear. Knowing that she didn't have much time left the pony quickly took out the precious book with her magic from her sidesaddle and she started to flip through the pages as she ran.

With one eye on the pages she searched for the spell to help her with what she needed. The other eye was on look out for a way to escape. The black unicorn ran through hallways, teleported through walls, jumped down stairways, and dodged magical blasts from the guards ponies. Running as hard as she could the unicorn could feel her legs start to give in and her magic waning. Soon she was cornered into a hallway, to her relief she had found the spells the black unicorn had been searching for.

When the guards ponies finally had her surrounded the black unicorn saw a large dark figure approach her, she trembled in her hoofs but stood her ground.

The pony's horn glowed a sickly red color reveling a male alicorn. His coat was the color of crimson red with black markings, the alicorn's mane and tail was midnight blue with purple tips. His eyes were as black as a starless night and around his neck was a necklace that glowed the same sickly color as his horn.

Quickly using his magic the alicorn ripped the book form the black unicorn's magical grip.

"_Thou trying to stealth what's rightfully mine Midnight Star_," the alicorn stated smoothly.

" Thou knowist that _The Book of All_ belongs to mine prince Daniel," She uttered shakily.

"_Oh I am still thy Daniel,_" The alicorn mocked with a tilt of his head.

"No, Blood Blades. Thou aret not and I shall stop thee," The trembling unicorn said confidently while her horn started to glow a deep blue.

Blood Blades, chuckled darkly, "_Thou canst stop_-"

Suddenly the unicorn's eyes started to glow a pure white light. The book in turn started to glow as well. The alicorn looked in horror at the spell that Midnight Star was attempting to use.

"_Blast her!_" Blood Blades ordered his guards.

The guards, try as they might, could not break through the magical barrier that was around the unicorn as she slowly rose into the air. Blood Blades was about to join in when he felt an unbearable pain in his head.

"_No! Thou shalt not defeat me. Go back to whereth I put thee!_" the alicorn shouted as if to no one gripping his head in pain.

Soon the unicorn Midnight Star's white light flashed burning as brightly as the noonday sun. This light traveled over all Blood Blades land, freezing Blood Blades and his followers into stone and the castle was over grown with wild plants.

When the light had finally died down all there was were the statues and the plants.


	2. The Bookstore

HELLO EVERYBRONY! I am so excited to be your narrator for this story and I just can't believe what an honor it is. We are soooooo going to be the best of friends after this chapter. WOW, and I mean wow! Wasn't that prologue exciting! I'm just twitching in my seat to get this started. I should probably get some snacks, maybe cupcakes and popcorn, but then I would get thirsty so I would probably have to get something to drink. Should I get water, or pop? Water or pop? Water or Pop?

Pinkie Pie?

Water or Pop? Water or Pop? I think I'll get pop, but what kind of pop? Grape or Orange? Grape or Orange? Grape or Orange?

_Pinkie Pie._

But I also like Root Beer. Grape, Root Beer, or Orange? Grape, Root Beer, or Orange? Grape, Root Beer, or Orange?

**PINKIE PIE!**

Hu? Oh! HIIIIII TWILIGHT!(waves frantically)

What are you doing? (walks over closer with a smile)

I'm having trouble choosing what to drink with what I'm about to narrate. (points to wall)

(looks at wall) …Pinkie Pie, that's a side of my castle.

Well duhhhhhhh. I'm not going to narrate to the wall. I'm narrating to the people through the wall. (smiles brightly) Wave hi to them. (waves wildly)

(looks strangely at Pinkie Pie but waves to the wall anyways) Hehe. Hello? I think I'll be going know. Good luck with your dilemma Pinkie.

Thaaaaaaanks! Oh! I know what I want know. Hold on. (rushes off)

(Rushes back with a bowl of cupcake flavored popcorn and apple cider) Alright lets get started!

* * *

Our story starts in Kansas City, Kansas. As we focus in closer you will see that we are starting to single out one teenage girl. Her hair is curly, frizzy fluff like cotton candy but is a bright orange red pulled back into a ponytail. Freckles dot her face like Princess Luna dots our night sky. She is a lanky kind of gal; walking through the streets. Around her neck hung a camera. In her hands was a stack of books, so tall that her green eyes almost couldn't see over them. In her back saddle thingy she was carrying more books. She's a bit of a bookworm like Twilight. Anyway she was maneuvering through the busy street on her last stop to the bookstore to buy herself a new book for the week when she accidentally knocked into somepony.

Books scattered, the girl and the person she ran into hit the ground. The other person landed into an old small puddle.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't –" the lanky girl stopped mid apology for fear of whom she just ran into.

The black and blue haired girl looked upon the red head with rage. Her black spiky clothes were all wet and dirty.

"What. Is. Your problem!" the Goth complained.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again quietly, daring not to look away.

The Goth got up out of the puddle, "Ugh, it took me weeks to gather the money I needed to buy this skirt."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't what? See me? Because of all these stupid books," she said kicking one, "You owe me a new skirt, Mouse."

"No she doesn't, Goliatha!"

The red head's face lit up as the Goth turned to the opposing voice, "It's Gothika, Nerd."

The girl had short brown hair. A scar crossed her face and even though she was shorter than the Goth girl she still stared her down through her glasses with her dark brown eyes.

She chuckled, "Oh yah, like that's any better. You okay, Joy?"

"Yah, thanks for asking, Piper," she answered in a low voice as she gathered her books up.

"Well she is not leaving until I get a new skirt," Gothika demanded.

"Um, Gothika," the Goth turned on Joy.

"I don't have the money to buy you a new skirt, I do have enough money for you to go to dry cleaning," she said quietly while handing Gothika some money.

She didn't take it, "No. I deserve-"

"Well _she_ deserves an apology," Piper interrupted loudly while grabbing the money and shoving it into Gothika's hand, "Now you better get going. That muddy water seems to be caking up on your clothes."

"Oh no! If this doesn't work I'm coming back for you, Mouse," Then Gothika ran off.

"Dang it Joy, is this why you took so long to get to the books store?" Piper asked referring to the books.

"Yah, I stopped off at the library," Joy explained while picking them up, "Thanks for getting rid of her for me."

"No problem, she's just an angry stubborn person. So you checked out all of these books?" Piper asked while taking half of the book stack to carry.

"No. I only checked out five. The rest are old books the library didn't want to keep any more so they gave them to me. Thanks, short stuff." Joy explained further as they walked to the bookstore.

"No problem, tall stuff. So how's that pony show?" she asked.

"It is amazing! You need to see the Power Ponies episode. I think you'll like it," Joy suggested kindly.

"Yep, already saw it. Loved the Flutter-Hulk part. You're just a BIG **MEANIE!**

The girls chuckled at that part.

* * *

Hahahaha! That was funny now that I think about it. I was sooooo surprised to see Fluttershy go super angry strong. Hahaha! Snort. (stops laughing suddenly) Oops. Sorry. Back to the story.

* * *

"Have you seen any of the Avenger or Spider-man shows?" Piper asked through her laughter.

"Well… I'm not really into that sort of stuff, but I've seen some of them. Like the first couple of episodes of Spiderman, I haven't seen any of the Avenger shows," Joy answered truthfully.

Piper nodded her head in understanding as they entered the bookstore.

"Hello girls," the old book storekeeper greeted.

"Hello Mr. Asher," Joy replied.

"Hey, what's up old man," Piper asked cheerfully.

The man had a head full of gray short hair. Wrinkles covered mostly the corners of his eyes and showed deep smile lines. He wore a blue plaid shirt with an old pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

Mr. Asher chuckled, "I'm only sixty years old Piper."

"Yep and that makes you older than me so that makes you an old man," Piper said with a smirk as she and Joy set the books on Mr. Asher's counter.

"I see you girls brought some new books for me to sell from the library," he stated eyeing the books for what they could be worth.

"Yes sir. We would like to trade these for some new books here," Joy said sweetly.

"Hmmm. How many books do you girls want?" the man asked.

"I would like two comic books," Piper stated without hesitation.

"I just want one book," Joy replied nicely.

"Well then, that's more than fair. I don't see why not. Go on and have a look. I got in some new comic books and chapter books," Mr. Asher said kindly.

"Saweeet!" Piper said excitedly and dashed of to the comic section.

"Thank you, Mr. Asher," Joy said to the man and then walked off to the young adults used book section.

Joy looked at the tall and wide bookshelf with a puzzled look, "What to get. What to get," she murmured to herself, "No I've read that one. That one looks good but I don't really want to read it as of now. I already have the Chronicles of Narnia and that book is too thin to last me the week. Hmmmmmmm."

Joy walked with her hand behind her while grazing the spines of the books like you would with a piano. Suddenly she stopped when she felt a tingling sensation go through her hand. Curious she went to where her hand was. Her hand was on top of the spine of a Twilight book. Joy gave it a stink eye but pulled it out anyway.

"You must of given me a shiver of disgust," Joy said jokingly to the book.

She looked up to put the book back when she saw a glitter of something behind the other books. Pulling out some more books she saw a leather bound thick book.

"Look what we have here," Joy said with a smile, "another book."

She pulled it out and her smile vanished as she saw that gold bound its brown leather spine and jewels were set into its cover. More gold surrounded the letterings of the book title.

"The Book of All," she muttered to her self, "what a weird name."

Despite that she was mesmerized by the book and wanted to know what it was about. Setting the books back into the shelf Joy gently laid her hand on the cover of the book.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Joy shrieked and jumped a bit in the air and quickly spun around. She turned to see Piper chuckling at her reaction. Joy gave a sigh of relieve. Then glared at her friend.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Joy said scolding her friend.

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't pay attention," Piper stated with a grin, "I said your name twice and you were too absorbed in what ever you got there."

Piper pointed at the book in Joy's hands with the comic books she chose from.

Joy chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, but I found the book I want. Check it out," she said while holding up the cover to show Piper.

"The Book of All? That's a stupid name and are those jewels real?"

"I don't know," Joy said then looked up at the clock near the bookshelf, "But you better hurry. Or you'll be late for dance class."

Piper quickly looked at the clock herself, it showed to be 3:50pm, "Oh sweet Marmalade. I'm going to be late!"

Quick as a whip Piper rushed off to the counter to show Mr. Asher what she was taking and then ran out the door to get to her dance class as soon as possible.

Joy shook her head slowly at her friend with a sympathetic smile, "That girl would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders."

"Have you found what you want, Joy?" Mr. Asher asked.

"Yes I have," Joy walked over and set it on the counter, "I would like this please."

There wasn't a reply. The man was frozen at the sight of the book.

"Ummm? Mr. Asher?"

The man got down to eye level with Joy, "Where did you find this?"

"Hiding behind the other books in the young adult used book section? Why?" she answered while giving Mr. Asher a strange look.

"Are you sure you want this," Mr. Asher asked her seriously.

"Indubitably," she answered, "Are the jewels and gold real or something?"

"Oh no, no, no, no," he said standing back to his full height, "Go on and take it….. Just—Just be careful."

"Uh-hu," Joy replied as she walked out of the bookstore awkwardly.

She paused outside the closed door and looked at the book in her hands.

"…. Nope. Not going to over think it," she said as she put the book into her backpack.

* * *

It was five o'clock when Joy finally got home. Joy lived in the suburbs so school was a way away but Joy took her time coming home taking pictures of the city fauna. Her house was basically like the rest on her street, a single story house for a family of three with a front yard and white picket fence. It was a pretty mondo big place with three rooms one for her parents, one for a guest and Joy's room, two bathrooms, a kitchen/dinning room and a living room. The outside wall colors were pretty bland being of robin blue eggshell and light brown. Inside was colored with white and soft greens and yellows. A spicy smell came into Joy's nose as she walked into her house.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Joy's father called from the kitchen.

Joy walked into the kitchen to get a snack from the fridge, "Hi Dad. Cooking up burritos for dinner to night?" Joy asked as she pulled an apple from the fridge.

"Close. I'm making Enchilada's with Spanish rice and baked beans," her father replied.

"Aren't they the same thing?

"I don't think so. How was school today?" Her father asked.

"It was okay. I got a lot of book reports to do but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm going to go to my room know to up load my new nature pictures."

"Alright sweetheart. I'll call you when your Mom get's here.

"Thanks Dad," Joy said as she walked towards her room.

Joy's room was baaaaaasically like a picture of a jungle. Well mostly like piece of pictures of her photography and places she wants to go taped to her wooden like walls. Pictures of the Nile River, swamps, the Amazon rainforest, and the arctic tundra of Alaska. Then there are her pictures of trees shining in the city lights, birds in their nests and dogs in the dog park. So basically it's not a picture of a jungle but it's definitely a jungle of a mess. Joy's bed was in a corner of her room to the right with her computer desk at the foot of her bed beside the window looking out to the street. A small bookshelf was behind her computer desk and a her closet was across from her bed beside her door to her room.

Tired from the day Joy unloaded everything from her backpack onto her bed then taking off her school clothes she put on a pair of black sweet pants and an old black t-shirt. Taking her camera and USB cord to her computer she got everything plugged in and ready to go.

"Let's see now," Joy muttered to herself, "Ooh, that's pretty. Keep that one. Darn, that bird picture didn't come out like the way I thought it would. I was so lucky to get that setting sun picture. That was great."

As Joy scrolled through her pictures without her notice the bejeweled book started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter yet still Joy didn't notice. Then the book still aglow started moving around. It wasn't much but inch by jerky inch the book pushed itself off of the bed.

**BANG!**

With a start Joy looked away from her computer and looked to the sudden sound. Eyeing the book on the ground Joy got up from her desk and picked up the book.

"How the heck can a book glow?" Joy asked herself.

As she looked at the glowing cover Joy was once again enchanted by the look of it and once again had the desire to see what was in it.

The pages glowed gold, black ink was scrawled across the pages beautifully and carefully, and the book had that old book smell. The book showed measurements like a cookbook but the ingredients weren't for normal food. There were also writings of small rhymes.

Joy chuckled to herself, "It's a spell book. How enchanting… What's this?"

Take me to the place

Full of magic and grace

Take me to where I seek

Magic flowing as I speak

"Well that's sort of a vague spell," Joy mumbled to herself after she read it aloud.

Suddenly there was a flash of light so blinding that Joy could see her shadow through her closed eye lids as she covered her eyes with her hand.

* * *

**Somebody help me! I don't know how to do the fancy separation thing-y that you can do like you can do with the lines that I have in my story already. Somebody please, if you know how to do the fancy things please tell me.**


	3. So it Begins

**Warning: This chapter contains a small spoiler from season 5. If you want to be surprised by next season's Twilight's castle ability I suggest that you don't read this. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

It was dark yet she could see. Princess Luna was somewhere she has never been before. It wasn't like the Everfree forest for even though it was dangerous the Everfree forest was still familiar to her. Suddenly she was in a town overgrown by jagged thorns trees and thick bushes black and green with age. She saw what looked like statues of ponies everywhere some looked like they were in the middle of doing something while the rest looked frozen in fear. Looking up Princess Luna saw a big creepy castle mostly made of vines and foliage than actual stone. Its dark towers shadowed the town she was in.

Again she was somewhere else inside the bleak castle. A feeling of unease settled in Princess Luna's stomach as she walked the darkened halls her only light was the glow from her horn. As she walked she saw that the number of statue ponies were growing thicker. She finally saw that the statue pony's lead to a hallway making it harder to walk between them as to how many ponies there were. Princess Luna broke through the crowd. As she looked around the statue ponies looked like they were in the middle of a fight. Luna made her horn glow brighter to see a statue bigger than the rest. The uneasy feeling in her stomach formed a heavy not and as if of their own accord her hooves moved against her will toward the larger statue.

She gasped as she saw that it was an alicorn, a male alicorn. The closer Luna got the more sinister the alicorn looked. Her face was merely inches form his, her horn illuminating his face. With out warning the statues eyes flashed open glowing a malevolent red. Then with a wicked smile he pounced onto Luna.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Princess Luna cried falling out of her bed.

A guard burst into Princess Luna's room, "Your Majesty are you alright!?"

Princess Luna was in her room. The star-y night design of her room brought her little comfort.

Panting heavily Luna answered, "No. I must speak with my sister. Take me to her, quickly."

"Follow me then Your Majesty," the same guard stated with a bow.

Off they rushed to Princess Celestia.

* * *

"Spike! Spike where are you!?" Twilight called out in her crystal castle, "A girl can't find things here."

All of a sudden there was a great blinding flash. The entire castle radiated a pure white light.

"Gah!" Twilight shouted covering her eyes.

The light spread all through out the castle it's glow flashing out wards blinding half of ponyville including myself. The white light lasted for only a couple of seconds then it disappeared.

"What was that?" the alicorn asked herself.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike yelled rushing towards her.

"Spike there you are. Are you alright?" Twilight asked rushing to her little dragon friend.

"I'm fine, but come on you need to see this," Spike said quickly while leading Twilight to the throne room.

Quick as can be they got to the throne room to see that the map was up.

"Look. Something new appeared on the map after that big flash of light happened," Spike explained while pointed to the northern part of the Equestrian map.

Twilight studied it, "Spike get the girls. They're going to need to see this."

With a salute Spike said, "Yes ma'am," then rushed off to get Twilights friends.

* * *

"Discord would you like another cucumber sandwich with your chocolate milk?" Fluttershy asked at their little picnic outside her house.

"I would love to my dear but I am positively stuffed," The draconequus said and to show further how stuffed he was he made his body swell like a balloon.

The yellow pegasus giggled, "Very well. Lets clean up our picnic then," Fluttershy stated.

Suddenly Discord was struck with a massive shiver running up his back making all of him wiggle like a worm.

"Oh my. Are you alright," the concerned Fluttershy asked Discord.

"I'm quite alright my dear," Discord stated after his shivers passed. Then with a snap of his eagle claw hand the picnic was put away and in Fluttershy's house, "But you my dear little pony need to go to Twilight's castle right away."

"Oh dear. Did something happen," the soft-spoken pegasus asked worried.

"I can't be sure. I'll meet you at the castle later. Thank you for your hospitality," with a bow the draconequus disappeared in a flash.

"I better be going then," Fluttershy said to herself as she trotted into ponyville to Twilights place.

* * *

Slowly and steadily Joy started to feel her senses coming back to her. First she felt that she was on the ground and also on something else. Her nose quivered at the smell of something slightly unpleasant entering her nose. Joy's eyes opened slightly squinted as she sat up. Looking around she saw that it was sunny and bright out and she was in some sort of grassy back ally-way.

"Where am I," Joy asked herself.

Looking down on herself she saw she was sitting in a pile of trash.

Quickly Joy jumped up onto her feet and started patting the back of her sweatpants and shirt in disgust, "Eww, gross, gross, gross," she said to herself.

After she was done with her dance of grossness she spotted the bejeweled book by the trash pile. Joy picked it up in anger.

"Alright you. Where am I?"

The book didn't respond.

"Not talking hu. Guess I'll find out myself."

Tucking the book under her arm Joy went to the nearest ally-way exit. The sight of what she saw froze her in place. Everything was so bright and colorful, it was unnatural to Joy but what really stood out were the ponies. Ponies everywhere of different colors and shapes. Ponies with horns or with wings. Laughing, talking, bouncing.

* * *

Oh wait! That's me! The bouncing one is me. Wow, look at me go. (looks at self) Maybe I should lay off of the sugar…. Naaaaa. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye Joy saw that someone was going to walk by the ally-way entrance. Quickly without thinking Joy hid behind the trash pile. A blue earth pony with pink swirly mane and tail was dragging along a trash bag, without seeing Joy the blue pony threw the trash bag on top of her.

Mrs. Cake looked at the mess before her and sighed, "Those raccoons have been going through our trash again. I need to get Fluttershy on there case."

Mrs. Cake walked away with a shake of her head. After a couple of minutes Joy popped up from out of the garbage gasping for air and quickly got out of the there.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Joy whispered panicky to herself while clutching the book hard, "That was Mrs. Cake. I'm behind Sugar Cube Corner. This is Ponyville. How is this possible? Why am I not a pony?"

As she quietly panicked Joy walked deeper into the back streets and ally-ways of Ponyville.

"Okay Joy just calm down," she told herself, "Everything will be just fine. You know how these ponies will react if they see you so you just have to stay away from them long enough to figure out how to go back home."

Joy heard a sudden gasp. Joy froze and turned to see a magic mint colored unicorn with a cyan colored mane and tail with one white streak going through both mane and tail. The unicorn stared at Joy with wonderment and excitement but didn't make a move.

"Uh Hi," Joy said with a wave.

The unicorn let out all of her air and fainted.

"Lyraaaa! Lyraaaa!" A voice called out.

Joy quickly ran away muttering to herself, "Crud, crud, crud, oh triple crud."

As Joy ran she didn't know where to go so she got lost pretty quickly. Deciding to take a breather Joy leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"Oh, dear. That was Lyra. Oh jeez, the human enthusiast herself has seen me. I wish I could be happy about that. What am I going to do?" Joy asked herself quietly.

"AHA! GOTCH YOU!" some one shouted then there was the sound of fingers snapping.

With a screech Joy turned around to see who else now knew that she exists in a world that she thought she shouldn't be in. As she turned though Joy saw that her surroundings were becoming larger, she felt like she was moving through molasses and she couldn't move her fingers off of her book. Then she was lying on the ground unable to move, unable to talk, unable to do anything but think.

There was another snap sound of fingers and Joy felt her stomach flip as she suddenly found that she was in the paw of someone. The creature of what ever it was, got right into her face. It was the head of a gray-faced horse. He had yellow eyes with red irises and white pupils. He had shaggy white eyebrows and a matching goat beard. One fang protruded from his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, it's Discord," Joy thought, "Did he turn me into a doll?"

"Hmmmm, a human. I haven't seen one of your kind in a long time," Discord said to Joy, "I know _exactly_ what to do with you."

Without another word Discord opened his brown fury chest to reveal a small empty brown fury chamber. The draconequus threw Joy into the chamber and shut the door.

"Ow! Hey! Be gentle," Joy thought in the dark furry chamber.

After that Joy heard the sound of fingers snapping again and felt her stomach flip.


	4. Revelations and Transformations

"Ugh, I'm going to get sick with the constant teleportation," Joy thought to herself.

Joy heard shouting outside the dark furry box she was in. Joy strained to hear what was going on.

There was a sound of a roaring crowd.

"PLEASE! EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" a female voice commanded politely.

"Twilight?" Joy thought.

The roar quieted down.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT LIGHT WAS BUT ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE WORKING ON IT!" Twilight shouted her explanation, "SO PLEASE, GO BACK TO YOUR DAILY LIVES! EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE!"

The roar of the crowd seemed to have gone, but there was one voice that Joy couldn't hear that Twilight responded to.

"YOU SAW A HUMAN!?" Twilight asked.

Again the roar of the crowd came back but it seemed more disgusted this time.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE IT!?" Twilight asked.

Joy couldn't hear anything.

"THANK YOU LYRA! WE'LL… WE'LL LOOK INTO IT!" Twilight responded.

Joy heard the sound of doors shutting and hooves clicking on a hard floor.

"Discord. Good, you're here. We need you to look at the map," Twilight said to the draconequus.

"What no, hello Discord. How have you been? Isn't this a lovely day," Discord asked with a pout.

As he spoke the walls of Joys furry prison vibrated, "This is so weird," Joy thought.

There was a group sigh then a couple of voices spoke up, "Hello Discord," Twilight complied kindly.

"Isn't today just lovely," a soft voice stated.

"How have you been Dissy," a loud and excitable voice asked.

"Quite fine. Thank you for asking Pinkie Pie," Discord responded then Joy felt the room move and she crashed into the other side of the furry prison box.

"Ouch," Joy thought to herself.

Then quickly it went back up to the proper position and Joy ended up awkwardly sprawled on the floor.

"Now will ya look at tha map," a country sounding voice spoke up.

"Alright let me see it," Discord said with a clap.

Joy felt her stomach flip again.

"Ugh, It's official. I'm sick now," Joy thought to herself.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh no," Discord said voice slightly shaking.

"What is it," Twilight asked urgently.

"The King of Chaos is back."

* * *

Yo! Pinkie Pie! (flies down beside Pinkie) Hey you want to go prank some ponies? Cause I have this really awesome idea that we can pull off on AppleJack.

That sounds great Dashy but I can't. I have a responsibility to narrate this story. (gestures to wall)

(looks at Pinkie weirdly) Pinkie Pie, the last time I saw you, you were staring at this same wall, eating popcorn and drinking cider.

It was _cupcake_-flavored popcorn, Dashy. _Cupcake-flavored._ But I still have to narrate this story. After I'm done I'll go on a prank-ing spree with you.

All right, you Pinkie promise.

Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. (said while sticking an actual cupcake in her eye)

Sweet. I'll see you around Pinkie. (made to fly away)

Say goodbye to the bronies too Rainbow Dash. They think you're super cool.

(stops mid flight and looks at her hoof proudly) Sup Brony's. Have a 20% cooler day. (looks to Pinkie Pie to see if that's enough)

(Pinkie Pie nodes her head) (Pinkie Pie watched as Rainbow Dash flew away)

Now where were we… (Pinkie Pie said in concentration while rubbing her chin) Oh! Right!

* * *

"The King of Chaos is back."

"But Discord, I thought _you_ were the King of Chaos," a fancy sounding voice asked.

"Oh Rarity. You flatter me, but no, I am not the King of Chaos. I'm the Lord of Chaos. You know like a duke. There is a difference you know and his return can only mean one thing," Discord said suspiciously.

Then there was a sudden flash of light in the dark furry box. Suddenly there was a furry paw wrapping around Joy's waist and she was flung out into the light. Joy felt like she was going through molasses and slowly she could mover her body again. Joy face planed heavily onto the castle map.

Everyone gasped as Joy groaned with pain and squinted from the bright light.

"Oh my, what is it?"

"I don't understand? Why isn't she a pony?"

"You mean you know what that _thing_ is."

"Ay can't believe ma eyes."

"Well, finding the human problem is solved."

Joy's eyes finally adjusted to the light. Looking around she saw that multi-colored ponies were staring at her, six in all. With a small purple dragon standing next to an orange pony and a lavender pony. One particularly pink pony with a fluffy dark pink mane and tail was smiling big at Joy and was just inches from her.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie. Welcome to Ponyville," Then Pinkie Pie tackled Joy into a hug, "Let's be friends!"

Joy chuckled, "I would gladly like to be your friend, Pinkie Pie."

"Woohoo! Guy's lets have a New Best Friend Party/Welcome To Ponyville Party," Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly.

"No Pinkie," The others denied.

"Awww, why not," Pinkie said sullenly.

As the other ponies were explaining to Pinkie Pie that making a party for a Human (as Twilight called her) would cause certain panic, Joy got up and dusted herself off then turned to Discord.

With a glare she walked up to the draconequus, "I would like an apology," she demanded quietly

Discord chuckled dismissingly, "What ever for?"

"Firstly; for scaring me. Secondly; for turning me into a doll. Thirdly; for treating me roughly. I couldn't brace my self while I was a doll in that furry box cage. I hurt a lot because of it," Joy stated softly yet firmly, "So apologize."

"Oh alright, I see that I did hurt you. I'm sorry," Discord said reluctantly.

"Thank you. Apology accepted," Joy said with a smile.

"Excuse me, who are you? How did you get here? You obviously didn't come here though the mirror," the lavender alicorn with purple main and tail, with one pink strip going through both main and tail asked.

Joy jumped down from the map table, "My name is Joy, Princess Twilight Sparkle. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure how I got here either," Joy saw that the book was still on the map table and picked it up, "But I know for sure that this is the culprit."

Twilight took it with her magic and tried to open it.

Suddenly a light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew right into Joy's face, "Alright you. How did you know who Twilight was? What do you know about this King of Chaos? Why Ponyville of all places?"

Joy lightly pushed Rainbow Dash back, "Easy Rainbow Dash. I know nothing of this King of Chaos. If anybody were to know about a King of Chaos, it would most likely be Discord. Me knowing your names would be a little hard for everybody to understand let alone believe."

"Ooo! I know! You are from a different dimension outside both the mirror world and the world we are in right now that watches us like a t.v. show. That book is a spell book that brought you here when you said a spell," Pinkie Pie said confidently.

There was silence in the room.

"Pfft, yah right," Spike said nonchalantly.

"Wow Pinkie Pie. You're good," Joy complemented.

"WHAT!" Everypony shouted.

"Hold on, let me get my mind around this," Rainbow said, "In your dimension, humans watch us as a t.v. show."

"Yep," Joy stated.

"And ya folks watch everythin' tha' we do," the orange pony with blond mane and tail, AppleJack asked.

"Everything," Joy said with a nod.

"Everything, _everything_," Fluttershy asked with a squeak while looking around nervously.

"No, don't worry Fluttershy. Not _EVEYTHING_. Just, you know, you guys facing your fears, defeating monsters, getting use to new things, learning about friendship; stuff like that," Joy explained quickly.

The yellow pegasus gave a sigh of relieve, "Oh, thank goodness."

"Twilight darling, are you okay," A pure white unicorn with a slick purple mane and tail asked.

"No Rarity, I'm not. This book won't open," Twilight replied as she tried to open the book with her magic and with her hooves.

"What do you mean," Joy asked, "It opened fine for me."

"Here let me try," Discord offered, then he snapped his eagle claw fingers. Nothing happened, "What?" Discord tried again and again nothing happened, Twilight was still struggling.

"Here Darling let me help you," Rarity said as she tried to pull at the book covers with her magic, "Oh my, it's stuck together tight.

Soon everypony was trying to open the book except Spike and Joy. As they struggled Spike burped up a scroll.

"Who's it from Spike?" Joy asked.

Spike took a minute to look it over, "It's from Princess Celestia. She wants everypony to come to the castle in Canterlot as soon as possible and to bring Discord as well."

"Oh cool. An episode that involves Discord, sweet," Joy replied excitedly.

Spike gave Joy a weird look.

"I mean season, I- I mean story. Story yah, I definitely mean story. Don't judge me. I'm living every bronies dream right now," Joy said softly and quickly.

"Come on lets tell the others," Spike said while walking up to the struggling group.

As Spike told Twilight and everypony else about the letter the book fell from their grasps and everyone fell away from it. Joy picked it up and dusted it off.

"Don't worry about catching the train everyone, I'll get us there in a split second," Discord said confidently.

Then just before Discord was to snap his fingers and teleport them all to Canterlot's Castle, Twilight interrupted him.

"Wait! We can't go just yet. We have to get Joy into disguise."

Joy nodded her head in agreement, "I would really prefer not to freak out the princess's guards and any pony else that we happen upon."

"Twilight, do ya still know tha' spell," AJ inquired, "Tha spell tha' turned us into Breezies?"

The alicorn tapped her chin in puzzlement, "I believe I still do," Twilight said confidently.

"Ooo, make me a unicorn," Joy said excitedly, "But how long will it last?"

"It'll last for as long as I don't reverse the spell or if somepony else doesn't reverse the spell," Twilight replied, "Now, hold still this won't hurt a bit but you'll feel a bit funny."

Twiligh's horn started to glow then a pinkish purple light started to surround Joy and lift her up into the air, then a beam of light shot out of Twilight's horn and hit Joy in the chest. Next Twilight hit Rarity with a beam of light and strange glowing symbols started flouting around her.

"Oh my," Rarity exclaimed.

Then a blinding flash of light happened that disappeared as soon as it appeared. Next thing Joy noticed was that she could no longer hold on to the book as her hands had turned into black hooves. A horn sprouted from her forehead, with one last flash, Joy was turned into a black unicorn with the same messy cotton candy like mane tied back into a ponytail with a matching tail.

Twilight gently put Joy back on the ground but she crumbled to the floor. Joy started to hyperventilate.

"Oh dear, are you all right," The pink haired pegasus asked while pulling her back up onto her new hooves.

"Just… trying… to get use to… having… no… fingers," Joy said between gasps as she shakily got up on her hooves.

Joy gently touched her forehead to feel her horn, then she turned to look at her tail. Suddenly she spotted her Cutie Mark. It was a camera with red columbine flowers wrapped around it.

"Oh cool so that's what my Cutie Mark looks like," Joy mumbled to herself.

"What was that," Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing," Joy said as she tried to pick the book back up with her hooves.

After a few moments of struggling Joy just gave up and picked it up with her mouth, "Okhay less go," Joy said through the book.

"Finally, let's get this show on the road," Discord said exasperated, then with a snap of his paw everypony vanished from Twilight's castle to the castle of Canterlot.


	5. Hitting the Road

"Who was that Alicorn, Tia," the worried moon princess asked.

Princess Celestia put away her quill and parchment, "This is a happy day, dear sister. Prince Daniel and his kingdom have finally come back into being."

"Sister, I don't like this Prince Daniel, in my dream he was… frightening," Luna stated as the two alicorns trotted to the throne room.

"Indeed, Luna, when I first met Prince Daniel you were just a foal, so you would have no memory of him, but he was a kind soul for a Prince of Chaos," Celestia replied in an understanding tone.

The two sisters sat on their moon and sun decorated thrones.

"Celestia, please, I implore you. This is no day to celebrate. Have you not any prophetic dreams," Luna pleaded.

The sun princess looked thoughtfully at her sister.

"You truly believe that Prince Daniel would harm this land and everyone else," Celestia asked.

"Yes," Luna replied with steely resolve.

With a sigh Celestial said, "Very well, I suppose it was foolish of me to think that with a kingdom of chaos brought forth nothing sinister was bound to happen. We will approach this with more caution than originally planned."

Luna smiled appreciatively at her sister as the throne room doors opened to reveal the entrance of Twilight, Discord, Spike, their friends and a strange new black unicorn with a bejeweled book in her mouth.

* * *

Twilight trotted up to Celestia, "I'm sorry we got here so late Princesses. We got a little side tracked."

Luna eyed the strange unicorn, "I see…"

"No matter, Twilight, what is important is that you're hear. I'm sure you have noticed the strange new land that had just came to be," Celestia asked.

"Yes we did, who is this King of Chaos anyways," Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Prince Daniel isn't a true king yet and I'm surprised that Discord hasn't told you more about his homeland," Celestia replied with a bemused smile at Discord.

The draconequus looked away with a huff, "Well, I didn't want too."

Joy spat out the book and glared at Discord, "Then why did you make it seem it was a horrible place to be in."

"Because it is," Discord said glaring back.

Celestia shook her head with amusement, "The land of Chaos is home to beings with strange powers and stranger people. It was a sort of refuge for beings of all types to go to back in the days of old. Accepting new things was harder for ponies to swallow back then."

* * *

"Oh, how sad," Fluttershy uttered sadly with nods of agreement from everyone else.

"Uh, Princess, why did tha land of Chaos disappear," Applejack asked.

"No one really knows why, many suspected a traitor or an outside force that fell with the kingdom. And that is why you must go. You're to see if the land of Chaos is back in peace or in malice. I'm sure your map has pointed you to where you need to go," Celestia stated.

"Yes, Princess," Twilight replied.

"Then you must be off," Celestia pronounced with a flash of her horn, saddlebags appeared before the seven ponies, "Discord I expect you to be their guide."

"Why?"

"Because you are the only one in this room that has lived there," Twilight answered for Celestia.

"And if I don't want to come," Discord grumbled.

"Please, Discord. I would feel so much better if you came with us," Fluttershy requested quietly.

"Mmmmmm, oh all right then," huffed Discord.

"And I'm coming too," Spike stated.

"No Spike. I need you in Ponyvile to keep an eye on things and have everything running smooth," Twilight rebuked.

"Ah, come on Twilight. Remember the last time I was left in charge," Spike replied.

"Yes Spike, but most of the things that happened weren't all your direct fault and I believe that you are capable of learning and putting forth what you have learned," Twilight pronounced kindly.

"Okay then."

With a flash of her horn Twilight sent Spike back to Ponyvile.

* * *

"One more thing before you go," Luna said, "Might I ask to see that book you have… uh"

"Joy. My name is Joy Lockhart," Joy replied nicely before picking the book back up with her mouth and trotting it over to the moon princess.

"My dear, why don't you use your magic," Celestia questioned as Luna took the book out of Joy's mouth.

"It's a long story, your majesty," Joy replied awkwardly.

"Celestia look," Luna called to her sister.

Celestia gave the book a hard long look then turned to the little red headed unicorn, "Where did you find this?"  
"In a book store," Joy replied nervously.

"Do you mind if we keep it," Celestia asked.

"Not at all."

"Thank you, but you have dawdled here too long. Discord…," Celestia said.

"I'm on it, I'm on it," Discord replied.

Then with a snap of his paw and a flash of light the eight of them were gone.

"This is truly a bad omen, Luna," Celestia told her sister.

"The Book of All showing up here of all places with that strange creature," Luna stated.

"We must keep it safe," Celestia replied.

"Wait, where is it?" Luna asked worriedly, "I just had it right here."

The two sisters looked wildly around the throne room.

"Oh, dear," Celestia sighed.

* * *

**Wow it's been so long since I last wrote on here. So long... Welp, sorry for the wait. I've been really sluggish with my writing lately so yah. Enjoy the new chapter. Also remember that Blood Blades isn't my OC.**


	6. The Maze

The seven ponies and draconequus appeared before an ancient forest of dead black trees stretching along the boarder of the green grassy lands of Equestria.

"Well, that's weird," Discord noted aloud in confusion.

"What is darling," Rarity asked.

"We should be in Commotion Castle's throne room and speaking with Prince Daniel right now," Discord replied.

With quick motions Discord snapped his eagle claw hand several times. Each time the eight of them flashed and reappeared only a couple of feet from where they once where. Then Twilight gave it a try and she couldn't even teleport to the other side of the tree line.

"That is strange," Twilight agreed, "Discord, is there any other way into the land of Chaos?"

"There's a road but that takes longer and I'm not sure how great of shape it will be in," Discord stated.

"Lead the way, tour guide," Pinkie Pie shouted from within the canopy of one of the dead trees.

* * *

As the group followed Discord to the entrance, soulless black eyes watched the procession through a crystal ball in a candle lit room. The red and black alicorn looked upon them with malicious humor.

"Ahh, Discord, old friend. Tis sad that thou couldn't join me sooner," King Blood Blades murmured.

Suddenly Blood Blades spotted a black unicorn with a splashing blue mane and recoiled quickly.

"NO! It can not be," the chaos king looked back into the crystal ball for a closer look. He saw instead a black unicorn with cotton candy like red mane and a cutie mark camera with red flowers.

King Blood Blades breathed deeply with relief and glared at the pony, "She must die."

* * *

"Um, guys? Why am I here? As to say, why am I going on this adventure with you guys?" Joy asked no one in particular.

"I just assumed that Celestia wanted you to come with us since she gave you a saddlebag with your cutie mark on it," Discord replied.

"I'm sure the Princesses have a reason for you coming along with us," Twilight followed up.

"Probably wants us to keep an eye on ya," Applejack stated.

"Yah, we don't want some suspicious creature roaming around Ponyvile or Canterlot," Rainbow Dash snapped.

"Now Rainbow Dash, give Joy a chance. She hasn't hurt anyone," Fluttershy defended softly.

"Yet," Rainbow replied while giving Joy the stink eye.

"Ah, don't listen to Dashy," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"People, please. I'll just slow everyone down and be entirely useless. I don't even know how to use magic," Joy argued.

"Then how about some lessons then," Twilight offered.

"Wait, right now," affirmed Joy.

"There's no time like the present," Twilight replied as she looked through her saddlebags.

"Alright ladies, we're here," Discord announced.

Before the eight of them laid a brick road with bricks of various sizes and faded colors. Dead grass could be seen poking through the edges of the bricks; as sunlight filtered through the branches of the dead trees.

"W-w-we're going in through there," Fluttershy asked with ever increasing pitch.

"Oh, don't worry my dear," claimed Discord as he patted his best friend on the back, "These are zombie trees. They wont hurt you or anyone else that's bigger than a fly."

"Z-z-zombie trees," Fluttershy squeaked.

"I've never heard of such flora," Twilight concluded as she paused her rummaging through her bag to inspect the trees.

"Neither 'ave I," Applejack agreed and joined Twilight.

"Amazing, a whole new type of forest. Why are they called zombie trees," Joy enthusiastically asked Discord.

"Well, they only photosynthesize moonlight and they eat insects," He told them nonchalantly.

With a little squeal Joy whispered, "I wish I had my camera."

* * *

The seven ponies followed Discord into the Zombie Forest. At first the road was a normal brick road but slowly the walk on the road became a bit crazy. The road lead to the bottom of a river that you could breath in, the road turned into a loopty loop, then it became rubber and you were able to jump on it like a trampoline (my personal favorite), et cetera. All the while Twilight was teaching Joy basic levitation skills.

"You're getting quite the hang of levitation, Joy," Twilight complemented.

"Thanks, but you're doing a great job of teaching me," Joy commented while a black stick swung around like a conductor's baton in a red-violet glow.

"Hey Discord, how long till we get to Commotion Castle," Rainbow groaned.

"By hoof? We'll be there by tomorrow," Discord remarked.

"Why do these trees have to have such dense branches? I could fly up and see how close we are," Rainbow Dash complained.

"But Rainbow Dash, just look at the way the sun filters through the trees. It's giving me such wonderful ideas for some new dresses when we get back home," proclaimed Rarity.

"It truly is beautiful, but the road is a bit tiring," Fluttershy mumbled tiredly.

"Are you KIDDING ME! This road is AWESOME," Pinkie Pie stated as she chewed on a chocolate brick from part of the road earlier.

Suddenly the eight of them came across an orange wall.

"What is that," asked Joy.

"It's an orange wall," replied Discord.

"Okay then. What's it doing here," Twilight questioned.

"I have no idea," Discord informed the group.

"Didn't ya use ta live here, Discord," AppleJack interrogated.

"Yes, AppleJack. I did, but obviously things have changed," growled Discord.

"Hey guys! I found a sign," Pinkie shouted.

* * *

The eight of them gathered around as Pinkie Pie read, "To those who wish to pass. Use this spell to spell your way out."

Beneath the sign were instructions on how to use the spell.

Everyone turned to Twilight.

"Seems simple enough. All we have to do is let the spell lead the way," Twilight concluded.

After a couple of tries twilight was able to move the orange wall away. Revealing a multi colored maze.

"Ah'm gonna set up a marker f'r us here incase we get lost," AppleJack stated after a long pause.

"I'll go help you," Joy offered gently with the black stick still glowing in her magical grasp.

"Okay. Maybe we'll be their overmorrow," Discord commented.

* * *

The six ponies and the draconequus followed behind Twilight as she used her magic to push around the walls. Trying her best to lead the group in a straight line to the other part of the road. After about two hours the group was lead back to only one marker that AppleJack and Joy made in the beginning of the maze. The other markers that were made in the maze some how vanished.

"Aaaaaah! I can't take this any more! I'm going to go blind with all of that color," roared Rainbow.

"Maybe there's more to the riddle," Twilight contemplated.

"I'll go read it again," Pinkie Pie replied.

Once again Pinkie Pie read the sign. Suddenly Rarity's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I think I know how to get through this maze," Rarity claimed.

Everyone turned to her.

"Really," Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I think," Rarity replied, "I think when it says spell your way out, it's saying to use the colors to literally spell "way out.""

"It's so simple," proclaimed Twilight.

"Well, since you know your colors better than the rest of us, I think you should lead," urged Joy.

Everyone else agreed.

"Okay then Darlings. I'll do my best," claimed Rarity.

* * *

After Rarity learned the given spell she lead the group through the maze. Wenge, Almond, Yellow, Olive, Ultramarine, Tulip and suddenly they found themselves in front of a new part of the road. Discord and Joy hung back while the five of them hugged Rarity in celebration.

"Alright! Let's go," cheered Pinkie as she bounced forward behind Discord's lead.

It was after ten steps that a sudden flash of light blinded the group and Rarity fell to the ground.


	7. Come and Smile with Me

Rarity was breathing shallowly as the six ponies and the draconequus gathered around their faint friend.

* * *

"What the heck was that," Joy exclaimed.

A small flash of light went over Discord as he changed into a doctor's outfit.

"Is Rarity going to be all right," Pinkie asked.

"Ah a don't know, she doesn't look so good," Applejack replied.

Fluttershy was helping Discord examine Rarity as Discord made certain hospital equipment appear.

"Oooo, when I find out who did this I'm going to give them what for," Rainbow Dash steamed.

Twilight examined the surrounding area with her magic to see if she could find any traces of what attacked Rarity.

* * *

"Well girls, it seems that Rarity will be all right," Discord stated to the group.

"Are you sure? She seems so gray," Fluttershy said.

"That's because something was stolen from her," Twilight announced.

"Like what," Applejack questioned.

"We won't know until Rarity wakes back up," Twilight said, "but that spell was part of this obstacle and I don't think it will be the last."

"So in other words," Joy started.

"We're in dangerous, enemy territory," Rainbow finished.

"I'm so sorry Discord," Pinkie Pie said sympathetically.

Discord said nothing as he looked at the road ahead wretchedly. Then with a snap of his lion paw two of him appeared with Rarity in a stretcher.

"Shall we be going," Discord declared.

* * *

The group moved along on the disorderly road in the middle of the forest for two hours before Rarity woke up. She was tired but wanted to walk anyway.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay," Fluttershy tentatively asked.

"Because if you're not, we are capable of carrying you," Joy stated gently.

"Or we could take uh brake," Applejack added.

"Darlings, please stop your fussing. I'm just a little tired is all," Rarity replied exasperated.

"Rarity, you were attacked. What feels different," Twilight urged.

"To be honest, I don't rightly know," said Rarity.

* * *

Before Rarity could elaborate more upon the subject the eight of them came across a plaque in the middle of the road. Up ahead the road seemed more desolate than usual.

Joy walked up to the plaque and read:

I cannot smile

I cannot laugh

You won't pass my trial

No way in naff

"Oh what rude language," Discord complain.

"Looks like the next challenge is to make someone laugh," Twilight speculated.

"You're up Pinkie," Rainbow stated.

"Alright lets do this," Pinkie Pie shouted and started hopping enthusiastically forward.

"Pinkie Pie, wait," Twilight called out as the group ran after her.

* * *

They didn't have very far to go when they came upon a barrier of thorny vines. In front of the vines was a rather thin pony lying in the middle of the road facing away from them. He looked almost translucent.

* * *

"Hi! Are you the pony that can't laugh," Pinkie questioned enthusiastically.

With very little movement the pony turned his head to look at the pink pony. "Yah," he replied in a monotone voice.

"We'll you're in luck, because today is the day you will smile," Pinkie Pie declared.

"Okay," he said in the same monotone voice.

* * *

After a few stretches Pinkie Pie went full ham and cheese with her comedy act. Her friends pealed with laughter as Pinkie threw out act after act, of joke after joke, and of funny story after funny story. Still the stallion looked upon Pinkie with glassy, unfeeling eyes. Finally feeling desperate Pinkie asked Discord for a sack of flour. Then poured the contents unto her self. The pony didn't even smirk.

* * *

"Why can't I get you to laugh," Pinkie Pie cried out in frustration.

"Sorry," was all he replied.

Pinkie was near tears when Discord stepped up, "Maybe he only likes chaotic related comedy. I'll try next."

"Okay," the pink pony sniffed.

* * *

Then Discord started telling really strange jokes and stories about people and places that the other seven didn't understand very well but still laughed at certain points just because of how he said them. Still the seemingly translucent pony didn't move, but just stared an unblinking stare.

* * *

"Jeez, tough crowd, tough crowd," said Discord.

Soon the rest of the ponies started trying to get the impassive stallion to smile.

"I guess I could give it a try," Rarity said after Joy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight all tried and failed. "When we were younger I would put on little puppet shows for my sister to make her smile."

* * *

Rarity moved her head as to use her magic, but nothing happened. She tried again to make simple puppets out of the surrounding area, again nothing happened. Realization struck Rarity like a lightning bolt and she turned to her friends in tears.

* * *

"I… I can't use my magic," Rarity cried.

The others looked at her in shock while out of habit Rarity proclaimed how horrible this new development was then threw her self to realize too late that she couldn't make a couch appear and owned crying on the cold hard floor.

Fluttershy trotted up to Rarity and started to stroke her mane in a tender, motherly way.

"There, there, Rarity. I'm sure we'll get your magic back," Fluttershy encouraged.

"No you won't," the immovable stallion said.

"What makes you think we can't," Rainbow challenged.

"Yah," Applejack said backing up Rainbow.

"Look around you. Those aren't just sticks. Those are bones of ponies before you who were forced down this road; to weed out the weak or to rid Prince Daniel of enemies. You cannot go back, you cannot go around. You are stuck here until you die."

Pinkie Pike was starting to break down into tears.

"But there were so many ponies I didn't get to say goodbye to," Pinkie Pie cried.

"I know how you feel," the monotone stallion stated.

* * *

Fluttershy looked at the seemingly emotionless pony on the ground and trotted over and sat down beside him. Looking closely him she could see that the stallion had a long matted silver mane and tail. His fur looked coated in dirt, color indistinguishable and was scary thin. His brown eyes looked devoid of all feeling.

* * *

"Discord, can I have a glass of water and a dandelion sandwich please."

Discord did as she asked while helping the others calm Pinkie Pie and Rarity down.

"Tell me. What happened to you," Fluttershy asked gently as she pushed the water and sandwich towards the stallion.

* * *

First there was no movement then slowly the pony sat up in a sitting position. He eyed the food before him. He grabbed the sandwich and while eating he told Fluttershy about how a long time ago the love of his life died in a hate crime while trying to escape to the Land of Chaos for a better life. He told her about the offer he was given to work on the part of the path in exchange for his loved one back. He told her through his tears how she was just as he remembered her but she was not the same and was becoming a rotting corpse. He told Fluttershy of the day he died and how his true wife came to welcome him home, but some magic was forcing him here.

As the ghost pony told his story, Fluttershy cried heavily.

* * *

"That's awful," Fluttershy wept.

"It is," agreed the stallion, "But thank you. Thank you for crying with me."

Then the ghost stallion gave Fluttershy a gentle smile, "You remind me so much of my love."

Shortly after he said that the stallion dissolved into dust and ashes and the thorny vine barrier collapsed.

Everyone congratulated Fluttershy in a respectful and calm way for opening the way for them. As soon as the eight of them stepped through the vines, Fluttershy was hit by a sudden blinding light and fainted.

* * *

**Wow it's been so long since I last up dated this. Life is such a pain some times. ****Welp, I hope you people are enjoying my story so far and wish me luck on finishing this.**


	8. Anarchy

Discord caught Fluttershy out of the air and carried her princess style. Everyone looked upon Fluttershy with fear and worry. Rainbow Dash hovered overhead frustrated that she can't punch anything but trees. Not knowing what else to do they kept moving forward.

* * *

"Ya think that took her magic as well," Applejack asked.

"But Fluttershy is a pegasus pony. She can't perform magic," Pinkie Pie said.

"Maybe not, but she still has magic," the black pony replied.

Twilight nodded in agreement.

"And how would you know that," Rainbow questioned.

"Because of your cutie marks. You guys would have some sort of magic about you to be able to have those marks," Joy stated.

"Well, I know one thing. When I see Prince Daniel I'm going to ring his neck," Discord threatened.

"I just hope that what ever it was, it won't be too bad," Rarity fretted.

* * *

They traveled up the topsy-turvy road for a few hours. Still Fluttershy hadn't stirred from her faint.

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up? Shouldn't she be waking up by now," Rainbow Dash asked agitated.

"I don't know. She still seems fine, despite being a little gray," Discord replied with worry.

"We're goin' to h've to camp f'r the night soon," Applejack stated. She looked around the twilight woods.

"Hey guys! Look what I found," Pinkie shouted with enthusiasm.

* * *

The group trotted up to see a huge house blocking the way forward upon the path. It reached to the top of the canopy and stretched to either side of the pathway. It' looked home-y in a way, despite it being upside down and animal legs sticking out on top of it.

* * *

"Oh, just what we need. Another test," Joy whispered.

"Should we knock," Rarity asked.

"I already did," Pinkie Pie announced.

"It doesn't look like anybody's home," said Twilight.

"Well, It'll be better for Fluttershy in there than out here," Rainbow Dash stated.

"I couldn't agree with you more Dashy," Discord agreed.

And with the draconequus leading the way the six ponies followed him inside.

* * *

The inside of the house was much more bizarre. The inside was the size of Fluttershy's cottage but objects on the floor mimicked that of the ceiling. Utensils flew around the house that were usually for cleaning, instead were reapplying dirt. Anything you could lay or sit on floated in mid air.

Everyone set to work making him or herself comfortable. Applejack and Pinkie Pie worked on making diner. Rarity and Rainbow Dash made some beds on the floor. Twilight decided now was a good time to teach Joy summoning magic. Discord kept his eye on the little yellow pony.

* * *

"Soups on," Applejack called.

Everyone was about to eat when in an instant the front door slammed open. Also waking Fluttershy from her slumber. In the door way was another draconequus. She had the body and tail of an alligator. The hind legs of a zebra and an ostrich, the front legs of a lion and giraffe, and a head of a small rhino. She bared her teeth to show sharp fangs and the fur that lined her scaly back rose.

"Get out of my house," she yelled at them.

Out of nowhere water appeared within the home. It disappeared just as quick when Discord pulled a bath plug from the floor.

"Hey! We may be trespassing in your house but it's just as rude trying to drown… Anarchy?"

The female draconequus looked at Discord in shock, her menacing demeanor dropped. Then with teary miss-matched eyes she poofed in front of Discord and embraced him in a bear hug.

"Discord. You came back home," Anarchy breathed.

"Hi, big sis," Discord replied while patting her back in an awkward way.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER," the soggy pink pony cried.

"Oh my, I didn't know you had a sister Discord," Fluttershy said.

Then everybody turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you're okay," everyone shouted with excitement.

* * *

They all rushed the little yellow pegasus and hugged her in relief. The snapping of fingers echoed through the house. Everyone was dry again and the house appeared bigger to accommodate the extra people.

* * *

"Discord, are these your friends," Anarchy asked.

"Yes they're my friends."

Discord looked at his sister to find that she was giving him a huge goofy smile.

"Oh, shut up," Discord shouted.

"I remember when you were just a wee thing. You were so afraid you wouldn't make any friends. Now look at you, I'm so proud of you," Anarchy cooed.

"Well I don't remember such a thing. So shut up about it," Discord stated feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be so embarrassed. Introduce me to you're friends already. Also sorry for trying to drown you guys. I get defensive when people enter my home," Anarchy apologized.

"Apology accepted and we're sorry for barging into your home without permission," Twilight

Discord sighed. " Anarchy meet Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, and Joy. Everypony meet Anarchy, my sister."

"It's a pleasure." Anarchy said as she dislocated her head and tipped it like a hat and replaced it.

"Oh, Discord it's been too long. You must be what 2,010 years old? You're only just turning into an adult. Oh where did the time go? Where did you go? We were so worried about you."

Discord chuckled with bitterness. The others took a step back from the on coming awkward situation.

"Worried? I didn't think you even noticed I was gone. You, Mom, and Dad were too busy for me," Discord said with a sour tone.

"Discord look at me. I know that we weren't there for you all the time. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry we made you feel lonely and sad. I'm just so happy that you're back, even if you're mad at me," Anarchy replied in her sadness.

* * *

Discord still faced away from his sister in a resentful manner. Everyone stood around in awkward silence.

* * *

"So, uh, what's with this place," Joy asked.

"Yah. Discord said this road isn't what it use to be so what's the deal," Rainbow Dash followed up.

Anarchy's face became dark as if she remembered something unpleasant.

"This is Prince Blood Blades doing. You guys most likely know him as Prince Daniel. Since Discord wouldn't know about what's happened here," Anarchy replied in a dark tone.

"Tell us. What happened here," Twilight urged.

* * *

With a snap of her lion paw comfy chairs appeared beneath everyone.

* * *

"Okay. Long ago strife was common between the different species of the nations. Though no hatred was greater than for our country. We were beings meant to stir up trouble but nobody understood that we didn't do it out of spite or evil. It was just our duty to make trouble so people would grow into better people. We were also a haven for creatures of all kinds. That there society would reject back then. Not to mention our ruler is an alicorn," Anarchy told the group.

"That was a bad thing?" Rarity asked, "Having an alicorn rule a land of Chaos?"

"Well Rarity, Alicorns are to represent peace and harmony. Having an alicorn support chaos was like a slap to the face back then," Twilight, explained.

"Anyway. Prince Daniel had always been understanding of the people outside his kingdom. He was a friend with the King of Equestria, King Galaxous, and his family. Back then Prince Daniel knew that peace between Chaos and Harmony had to be to bring balance to the world. But one day… he snapped. In a fit of rage, a group of different races decided that this world wouldn't become better. Not until those who were beyond the norm were to burn in Tartaus. They attacked one of the villages near the boarder of the land of Chaos and burned it to the ground."

"Wow, that's terrible," Joy, replied horrified.

"It makes no sense," Pinkie Pie cried.

"Feeling it was his fault for this. He grew the Zombie Forest and brought his people closer to Commotion Castle. The tragedy ate at him for so long, even after everyone that was with the mascara got arrested. He never let anyone get to close to him after that and he let his friendship with King Galaxous fall apart. Only one pony kept persisting a relationship with him. Midnight Star, King Galaxous's protégé, a prodigy of performing more than one type of magic at a time. Even she couldn't get through to him."

"Whatever happened ta her," AppleJack asked.

"Why did this place disappear," Rainbow followed up.

"To be honest, I don't know. I have been trapped here by "Prince Blood Blades." This road that tears thinking creatures from the inside out. Making them incapable of fighting when they get to Commotion Castle. I wasn't here for long when I lost consciousness. Then I woke back up to find that the stars looked different," Anarchy answered.

"Speaking of which, Fluttershy, how are you feeling," Discord asked his friend.

"I… I don't feel anything," Fluttershy responded.

"What do you mean you don't feel anything," Rainbow Dash questioned.

"I just feel numb. I'm not scared, I'm not happy, I'm not sad. I don't feel anything at all," Fluttershy replied with cold dead eyes.

"I think I know what the magic stole, Joy stated.

"Ya, no kidden," AppleJack replied with sarcasm.

Anarchy sighed as sadness cloaked her being.

* * *

Nobody knew how to act with this new information.

* * *

"I think it's best everyone got some sleep." Anarchy suggested, "And I'll tell you what you have to do to pass my barrier in the morning."

* * *

In the quiet of the night all the lights dimmed to darkness as every one got to bed. One by one, everyone went to sleep. Except for Joy. She didn't know why but something was bugging her and decided to find something to eat in her saddlebag. As she rummaged through her bag something glinted in the moonlight. It was the bejeweled Book of All. Scared and confused she shoved it back into the bag and slept on it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Commotion Castle, Prince Blood Blades looked upon the upset fiery maned mare.

"Soon enough, I will become king and thou will be the one to do so. Even if it kills you," the red and black alicorn chuckled with menace.


	9. The Party and The King

The light of the sunrise filtered through the upside down house. The loud clanging of pots and pans echoed through the house as the smell of breakfast filled the air. Joy got up in a lazy state as she looked around the crazy house and was about to rub her eyes when she saw black hooves. Confused for only a moment she got up to join the others for breakfast and maybe talk to Twilight about the book.

* * *

"Well, good mornin' Sunshine," Applejack welcomed.

"I see you managed to wake up before Rainbow Dash," Twilight chuckled.

Pinkie Pie was downing pancakes too quick to talk.

"So where are the two reunited siblings?"

"I'm not sure where Anarchy is. Discord is on top of the house," Twilight replied.

Applejack set a plate of wheat grass and alfalfa pancakes in front of Joy.

"Eat up Sugar. We still have a long road ahead of us," Applejack stated.

Soon the rest of the gang got up and had breakfast. Joy omit was struggled with when to bring up the subject of the book.

"So uh, Twilight. I think I might have a problem," Joy started.

* * *

All a sudden the front door slammed opened to reveal the rhino headed Anarchy.

* * *

"To pass through my barrier, you must not be stingy. For a present inferior, is life here always dingy."

With a flash of light Discord appeared beside Fluttershy. "It's too early for this kind of racket. What's going on?"

"Anarchy just told us what we have to do to get through her barrier. Darling," Rarity replied.

"But it's in the form of a riddle," groaned Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! I worked hard on that. It gets boring having to repeat the same thing over and over again," Anarchy snapped.

"Well it's simple enough to understand," Fluttershy commented.

"Yah, all we have to do is give her a generous gift," Pinkie Pie added.

"Any ideas Rarity," asked Twilight.

"I could offer to make a dress for you," Rarity suggested.

With the snap of her lion paw an elegant and lovely emerald dress appeared.

"I can make my own, but thank you any way," Anarchy replied.

* * *

Then the ponies tried thinking up something that they could give to a draconequus. That can make pretty much anything appear when Joy started to sing. Her voice was sharp, sweat, and loud as she sang a couple of lines from the song _Mo Ghile Mear_.

Everyone stared at her for a couple of moments. Joy felt the urge to explain herself.

* * *

"My father's Irish. He made me take singing lessons for old Celtic songs, ever since I was six," Joy explained in her haste.

"No, no, it's okay darling. That was beautiful," complemented Rarity.

Everyone else agreed.

"Does th't count as uh present," Applejack asked Anarchy.

* * *

Again with the snap of her lion paw Anarchy made a recorded player appear. An even more lovely voice with music filled the little topsy-turvy cottage. Everybody groaned in frustration.

All a sudden Pinkie Pie's eyes light up with excitement.

* * *

"Oh! I know, I know," Pinkie shouted.

Before long the little pink pony was inches from the Female draconequus's face.

"You said it has been hundreds of years since you've last seen Discord, right?"

"Yes," sighed Anarchy.

"So that means you've missed hundreds of years of Discord's birthdays, rrriiight?"

Anarchy was starting to get a little misty eyed, "Yes."

"Lady's… and Genteldracon. I know what to do," Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

* * *

Then out of nowhere Pinkie Pie pulled out her party cannon. Soon enough the cottage was strung up with party decorations. A triple layered birthday cake on the table and everyone wearing skewed party hats. After that Pinkie Pie started singing happy birthday to Discord, everyone else joining in.

As the party went on Anarchy started sharing chaotic games. She and Discord use to play as kids. Discord was reluctant at first but got sucked into the fun. Soon the party had to end and a back door finally appeared in the cottage.

* * *

"Yes! Finally! We can get moving and finally kick that chaos prince's evil hide," Rainbow cheered.

"Awe, but this party was just getting started," whined Pinkie Pie.

"Well, you know what they say Pinkie. The good times don't last forever," Fluttershy said in a gentle hollow voice.

"Well come on, we better keep moving," Twilight stated.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night," Joy told Anarchy.

* * *

Everyone else thanked her as well.

Anarchy looked to her little brother with puppy dog eyes.

The draconequus rolled his eyes at his sister and gave her a hug.

Once everyone had exited through the back door the door slammed shut. Vanishing and leaving Anarchy all alone once again.

* * *

"Th't was mighty kind of you. To given yer sistar uh partin' hug like that," Applejack commented.

"Yah, well. I now know more than what I did before," Discord stated.

Once again a blinding flash of light hit the group and took out Pinkie Pie. Nobody was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. The group was about to pick her up when she was already gaining consciousness.

"Ugh, no more cherry chimichangas," groaned Pinkie Pie.

* * *

She got up looking a little gray around the gills but okay as far as the group could tell. They then continued on their way down the road. Nobody talked as they went along. All wondering what the next test is going to be. Weather or not they'll be able to defeat the alicorn prince in their weakened states. As they went on Twilight decide that it was time for Joy to learn how to deflect some spells.

As they went on Joy kept trying and trying to bring up the subject of the book. She couldn't think of how to word it or how to even mention it.

* * *

"So Twilight. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Joy started.

"Hey, look at that," Rainbow yelled.

* * *

Ahead of them was a rather thin griffin. With the front of a great horned owl and the back of a black jaguar. He was laying on a make shift couch made of sticks and grass. A little crown of dead leaves sat disheveled on his head. Not far behind the griffin was a giant, more majestic version of the griffin blocking the path. There was a little plaque at the base of the statue.

* * *

"Ah good. New servants," the griffin remarked, "I've been short on staff as of late. You can start by making me some mealworm bread and wine and then you can clean my statue."

Rainbow scoffed, "Yah. We'll get right on that."

The group walked towards the statue to read the plaque. Joy hung back to chat with the self-important griffin.

"To pass my giant feature you must be kind to my tiny creature. Show him the light of day and I'll let you on your way," read Discord.

"We don't have the time for this," Fluttershy argued.

The group stared at her in shock as she tried to go around the statue but just couldn't. Even flying over it wasn't possible.

"Well I guess we have to be nice to this griffin," Twilight concluded.

"Looks like Joy's already ahead of us on that," Pinkie Pie stated.

* * *

The group turned to see Joy was serving the griffin a scone of some sort and some water. The griffin took a nibble of the scone then spat it out in Joy's face then took a sip of the water and spat that out as well.

* * *

"Ugh! Disgusting! That scone is much too hard for my tender beak and this water isn't mineral water. It's dirty river water! Go make me something else," complained the Griffin.

Instead of getting mad or wiping the crumbs from her face she just bowed. "Yes King Gavin. As you wish." Then went on her way to please the griffin.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and Discord steamed as they saw this.

"Who do you think you are? You can't treat ponies like that," Twilight, raged.

"Yah! She didn't do anything to you," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Where did she even get that stuff anyway," Pinkie Pike asked.

"A king is not to trifle with the going ons of such trivial tasks," Gavin replied.

* * *

Then the wannabe king pointed his fair claw at Twilight and Rarity.

* * *

"You two will clean up this place. It's unbefitting for a king."

With out protest the two set to work cleaning up the area. The rest of the group looked on in confusion.

Next Gavin pointed at Fluttershy and Discord.

"Why don't you two make me a new bed? My old one's starting to kill my back."

Then the draconequus and yellow pegasus started making a fancy bed. Seeing what was going on Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to tackle the griffin, too late.

"Why don't you massage my back? You go help that red head find me something to eat. You can just stand their looking pretty until I can think of something else."

Once again everyone froze in his or her tracks then Rainbow started massaging his back. Pinkie Pie went to find Joy and Applejack stood there. As everyone went about there business Applejack realized something. She was still herself. Her friends all looked mindless and focused on their one assigned task but not her. This was not some kingdom and that Griffin was no king.

* * *

"Hey! Why are ya doin' this," asks Applejack.

"Did I permit you to speak," sneered Gavin.

"Answer ma question."

The griffin glared at the orange earth pony then smirked.

"Because I'm king of course. As king I can do anything I want and command anyone I want. This world is my oyster and it gives me what ever I want."

"Th't's a lie. No great king is like th't."

The griffin waved for Rainbow Dash to stop. "Oh? So you have supreme knowledge of kings?"

"I know that a ruler is suppose to support and protect their subjects."

"…It that true?"

"Life is not your oyster. It owes ya nothing. Ya can't just order people around; ya have ta work hard to get what you want. And even then th't doesn't always turn out tha way ya want."

* * *

All a sudden everyone froze in his or her activities as Gavin contemplated what Applejack preached. Next everyone was starting to move independent again outside of Gavin's orders.

* * *

"What happened," Fluttershy asked.

"Look, there they are," Pinkie Pie, shouted from the tree line. Joy trotting behind her.

"What's with King Rudeness," Discord questioned.

"I don't know," Applejack, replied, " All I did was give him a little heart ta heart.

Soon the group saw the griffin statue stand. Making a little tunnel between its legs.

"Well your heart to heart got us through another barrier, Darling," Rarity stated.

* * *

Once through the tunnel they saw a dark castle in the distance.

* * *

"I think I see the castle," said Twilight.

Then just as she said that a flash of light struck Applejack causing her to faint.


	10. The Mirror

Applejack lay unconscious on the ground while Discord once again summoned the stretcher.

* * *

"THAT IS IT," Twilight shouted, "I'm stopping this once and for all!"

Next Twilight started performing some powerful magic on her friends. To protect them from any kind of magic stealing powers.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this soon enough but I don't even know if this will work," apologized Twilight.

"It's okay Darling," Rarity assured Twilight.

"We don't even know what the spell is," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Or even what the next test will be," Pinkie Pie added.

"Or how many of the test there are," Discord stated.

"Do we even have a plan to defeat this guy," Joy fretted.

"We're gonna kick his flank is what we're gonna do," Rainbow Dash declared.

"Rainbow, that's not a plan. It's more of the start of an idea," argued Rarity.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything," the blue pegasus growled.

"Ladies quit it. This isn't helping," interrupted Joy.

* * *

The unicorn and pegasus pouted.

* * *

"What do we know about Prince Blood Blades," Twilight pondered aloud.

"Well. He has an intense hatred for the people outside his boarders," noted Fluttershy.

"He loves his people," Rarity added.

"He maybe has a depression problem from that massacre," Joy stated.

"He's also a powerful chaos alicorn," concluded Pinkie Pie.

"So we know nothing that can be useful to us," groaned Rainbow.

"What about you, Discord," questioned Twilight.

"Hey. Its' been hundreds of years since I was last here. I was only 700 years old last time I was here," one of the Discord duplicates answered.

"Well we could go down that road of kidnapping one of his subjects. To be honest though I doubt who ever is writing this is going to do that," contemplated Joy.

"Yah, we're not going to do that," Pinkie Pie confirmed.

The group stared at the two ponies.

"Don't worry about it," Pinkie Pie replied nonchalant.

"I suppose all we can do is just keep moving forward," stated Rarity.

* * *

With a tired sigh the group agreed and moved on down the strange road with the castle finally in sight. With in an hour of their traveling Applejack had woken up from her faint. As the group kept moving on Joy looked on the four who the spell infected. They were still them but weren't at the same time. Rarity without her magic. Fluttershy without her feelings. Pinkie Pie without her happy go lucky parting attitude and Applejack seemed more withdrawn.

* * *

"I know."

Joy turned to Twilight, "Huh?'

"I'm scared too and I'm worried we won't be able to turn into our rainbow forms," Twilight confide to Joy.

"Well… maybe you won't have to worry about that," hesitated Joy.

"What do you mean by that," Twilight asked.

"Well, you see I-"

"Guys I think I see the next roadblock," interrupted Discord.

* * *

Right smack dab in the middle of the road was a plain looking full body mirror.

* * *

"A mirror," scoffed Applejack.

"What's a mirror going to do to us," mocked Fluttershy, "reflect light into our eyes?"

"Who knows what it'll do to us," Rarity stated in a serious tone.

"It's giving off a lot of magical energy," commented Discord.

"Yah. I feel it too," agreed Twilight.

"But I don't see anything around it though," Pinkie Pie stated.

" I don't think we should get close to it until we figure out how to get around this thing," suggested Joy.

"You know what? No. We are getting through this barrier. Twilight's magic will protect us from that spell. AND we are going to kick that chaos prince's flank," Rainbow fumed, "I will not let a stupid mirror stand in our way."

* * *

Then Rainbow Dash sprang into action towards the mirror. Intending to break the mirror with a flying kick. Before Rainbow got close enough to do so she saw her reflection.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was back in Ponyvile. Confetti and balloons filled the air as the citizens of Ponyvile chanted Rainbows name. Rainbow Dash looked around in confusion as she stood center stage.

"Where? How? What's going on?"

Out of the side of her vision Rainbow saw Princess Celestia walk on to the stage and stand beside her.

"Citizens of Ponyvile! It brings me pleasure to award Miss Dash the Queen of Freedom award," announced Celestia.

"What!"

The crowd of ponies chanted louder.

"It is because of your many acts of bravery that Equestria is safe." Celestia stated to the crowd as she put a medal around Rainbows neck.

"Ah jeez. Your welcome," accepted Rainbow Dash, "You guys want to see me make a rainboom!"

The crowed cheered even harder so Rainbow preformed. Once the sky was alight with rainbow sparkles Celestia addressed Rainbow Dash.

"It was you who helped bring back my sister and defeated Discord. You defended us from Chrysalis and stopped Lord Tirek. For these things I here now make you captain of the Wonderbolts."

"Oh wow! This is so awesome! I – Wait. Where are my friends?"

"We're over here Rainbow," Twilight called over the crowd.

Rainbow turned to see her friends on stage beside her.

"There you guys are. I couldn't have don't any of that stuff without you guys," Rainbow told them.

"What are you talking about Rainbow," asked Pinkie Pie.

"We did nothing," Fluttershy stated.

"It was all you Darling," Rarity replied.

"Th't's right," Applejack agreed.

"We couldn't have do it without you Rainbow," concluded Twilight.

"But guys. You guys were there. At lest I think you were there? I mean I know I'm awesome but I'm not THAT awesome," questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Of course you are Rainbow. You don't even need us to be awesome," Twilight soothed.

The chanting of the crowd was growing thunderous.

"No," stated Rainbow.

"What," exclaimed Celestia.

"I can't accept this. Or the title of Captain of the Wonderbolts," Rainbow shouted over the crowd.

She took off the medal and threw it to the ground.

"I may be awesome by myself but I know that I am even more awesome when I am with my friends. We are a team! I couldn't have done all those things by myself!"

* * *

All a sudden the screams of the crowd became the screams of her friends. Vines from the forest tried to tether them into place. Rainbow was back in the Zombie forest standing only inches from the mirror.

"Look! Rainbow's back," cried Pinkie Pie.

* * *

The people that weren't covered in vines completely greeted Rainbow back with warm welcomes. Then it finally came back to Rainbow Dash about why she was in front of the mirror. With a quick flick of her hind legs she shattered the plain looking mirror. The vines went limp and Twilight and Discord were able to cut it away to release everyone.

* * *

"Is every one okay? What happened," Rainbow wanted to know.

"We're not sure," replied Joy.

"As soon as ya got near th't thing ya sort of froze," Applejack stated.

"Then all a sudden these vines came out from behind the mirror," explained Pinkie Pie.

"And wouldn't let us near you," Rarity added.

"The real question here is, what happened to you Dashy? You don't seem the type to freeze like that," inquired Discord.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember. I think I became the captain of the Wonderbolts," Rainbow answered.

"Well we're glad you're back Rainbow," replied Twilight.

The group agreed.

* * *

As they walked past the broken mirror the light came for Rainbow Dash. The light was still there as the girls and Discord turned to Rainbow. The blue pegasus staggered, her breathing was shallow but she was still conscious. The white light was pressing hard against her.

* * *

"Don't worry guys. I got this," labored Rainbow.

The group wasn't convinced.

Twilight was about to do something. Then with a scream the spells around Rainbow crumbled and the white light was gone. On the ground laid an unconscious Rainbow Dash.


End file.
